The Kaiju Humans 3: The Wrath of Space Godzilla
by Troycool
Summary: A comet hits the ground containing two of the most deadly monsters space has seen. Make sure you read the Kaiju Human stories in order before you read this one. Click on my profile to see the Kaiju Human stories. Reviews appreciated!
1. The Comet and What It Held

Prologue

The comet was flying toward Earth at high speeds. It was headed right toward the Pacific Ocean. No human on Earth knew what was about to happen to their precious planet in a matter of hours.

Beginning

Troy was busy devouring a slice of pizza at his house. He finished and relaxed on his couch. He stretched his arms and winced in pain. His shoulder burst into pain sometimes. It still hurt from the battle with the Zillas a month earlier Troy got up and walked to the TV and turned it on. "Ugh…The news…Where is the stupid control?" He looked around. It was on the kitchen table. He was too lazy to walk all the way over to the kitchen so he just watched the news. He got bored and turned off the TV. Troy quickly turned it back on. Right before he had turned it off, he heard one of the news people say something about a comet heading toward Earth.

He cursed out loud when he noticed that the news had gone on commercial. He easily shattered the TV with a punch. "Troy? Did you just break another TV?" Troy heard his mom say from upstairs. She had just come back from a business trip. Troy had already told her about the battles he and the Kaiju Humans had gone through while she was away. She knew about Troy's abilities. She also knew about Rod's, Beverly's, and Ang's abilities (all of their parents knew about their abilities). Troy's dad had left him and his mom when he was age two. He left when he learned about Troy's special abilities. He thought something was wrong with Troy. He never learned Troy had Godzilla within him though.

Troy looked at the broken TV. "Um…how would you describe broken?" He heard his mom sigh. "Troy this is the fifteenth TV you have broken." Troy counted on his fingers. "Well I broke four when you were gone and bought new ones each time" Troy said. His mom walked down the stairs. "You did what?" She said. Troy looked around. "Um...I...uh…didn't say anything…oh well look at the time. I have to go meet my friends at the all. See ya." Troy said. He grabbed his skateboard and bolted out the front door.

He met up with his friends at the mall. They hung out. Troy then asked if anyone knew anything about the comet. His friends said they heard about it but they said it probably is just a regular comet. They said it was going to fall and that was it. They said that since it isn't big enough to destroy the earth nobody should worry. It was probably just going to leave a little crater and that was it. Troy laughed. Troy heard someone scream. He looked around and saw a lady pointing toward the sky.

Troy looked up and saw a huge comet heading toward the beach area. Troy's friends saw it too. They all hopped into taxis and went to the beach. They got out of the taxis in a hurry. Troy saw the comet floating on the beach. It cracked and then split opened. It revealed not one but two kaiju. Troy and the Kaiju Humans watched in horror as the kaiju headed toward the shore. One of the monsters fired lightning at the Kaiju Humans. Troy and his friends ran. "Transform!" Troy shouted. Dusty, Rose, Irah, Orah, and Mera transformed. So did Troy, Rod, Ang, and Beverly. They roared back at the two kaiju. Troy then asked,

_Who are you dudes?_

Troy said telepathically. Troy noticed one looked like Godzilla.

_I am Space Godzilla, the Terror of Space!_

Space Godzilla said telepathically. The other monster than telepathically said,

_I am Monster X, the Demon of Space!_


	2. The Battle

Troy roared.

_Oh yeah? Well I am Troy, Protector of Earth, and I own at video games! And I don't care if you're the ginger bread man, I'm gonna own YOU guys next!_

Troy roared again. He ran toward Monster X. Monster X roared laughingly. Monster X fired his lightning. Troy whimpered. He struck Monster X across his face with his tail. Monster X threw Troy up into the air. Monster X leaped into the air and kicked Troy hard back into the ground. Troy was suddenly lifted up into the air by an invisible force.

_What the?_

Troy looked around. He saw Space Godzilla roaring in laughter.

_This is my ability…Telekinesis!_

Troy was thrown into a building. Troy got up. He looked up and in horror; he saw the building start to fall. Troy tried to jump out of the way but he was too late and the building fell on top of him. Troy roared in pain. He heard his friends roar in anger. Troy roared and blasted the remains of the shattered building off of him with his atomic blast. Troy saw that Space Godzilla and Monster X were easily fending off all of his friends. Troy roared again and fired his atomic blast at Space Godzilla. Suddenly, a huge crystal shot up out of the ground, blocking the blast. Space Godzilla roared laughingly.

Monster X drop kicked Ang. Ang roared. Barry shot flames from his mouth. Monster X took no notice of this. He was engulfed in flames but appeared not to feel it. He picked up Barry, and threw him into Rose. Rose roared and fired radioactive tree sap. Monster X dodged it but was hit with Rod's uranium heat beam. Monster X shot lightning. Rod was hit in the chest. He roared and fell to the ground.

_Ah! You fag! That hurt! _

Troy helped Rod up to his feet and growled at Monster X. Troy the leaped onto him. Monster X picked Troy up and choked slammed him onto the ground. Troy roared and kicked Monster X. Monster X laughed mockingly and fired lightning at Troy. Troy was tossed into the air by the force. He landed hard and was almost immediately picked up by Space Godzilla's telekinesis. With a roaring laugh Space Godzilla flung Troy into Rose. Troy landed, on Rose hard.

_Sorry Rose. My bad… It was an accident_

Rose cut in

_Dang Troy. I get it. Ha, don't sweat it. It was an accident. Now go kick his butt!_

Troy nodded and tried to roar coolly to show off to Rose but he ended up coughing instead. He fired his atomic blast but was countered by Monster X's lightning. Troy kicked Monster X and then swiped him with his tail. Monster X stumbled and fell. Before Troy could attack again, Space Godzilla hurled a crystal at Troy. Troy roared in pain as it struck him in the stomach. Troy fell too. Space Godzilla fired his Corona Beam. Troy was hit and hurled into the air from the force. He roared even louder. Rod swooped down and tried to tackle Space Godzilla. Space Godzilla's sheer bulk was too much for Rod as he hit Space Godzilla and just fell to the floor.

Ang jumped in the air and tried to drop kick Monster X. Monster X swiped Ang down like a fly. Ang flew into a building. Barry dug underground and tried to do a sneak attack on Space Godzilla. Space Godzilla noticed and summoned a huge crystal. He then slammed it into the ground as hard as he could. Troy heard Barry roar in agony…and then nothing. Space Godzilla lifted the crystal up which was now full of blood.

_Barry...BARRY!!_

Troy yelled telepathically. Space Godzilla laughed in amusement. Troy roared.

_You're little friend is no match for me and Monster X._

Space Godzilla said telepathically. Troy roared.

_You can't take us all!_

Troy said telepathically. Space Godzilla roared laughingly.

_Why of course we can. But if you think we need help then I should fix that won't I?_

Space Godzilla said telepathically. He gave a huge roar and stomped the ground. Two comets fell from the sky and hit the ground leaving two huge craters. A sky blue monster with crystals on its body appeared from the crater. Another monster which skin looks liked it was rocky and filled with magma. The blue monster spoke

_I am Krystalak, the Dark Crystal of Space!_

Then the magma monster spoke

_I am Obsidius, the Dark Fire of Space!_


	3. Connection Lost

Obsidius fired a type of beam that looked like a mix of fire and magma. Troy dodged it but was hit by a bunch of crystal shards. Troy roared as blood came out of his new wounds. Krystalak, who had fired the shards, fired a violet energy beam out of his mouth. The beam sent Troy stumbling into a building.

_Unh…ah!!..._

Troy said telepathically. He shook his head and tried to regain focus. He was hit by Obsidius' magma beam. He roared as he hit the ground from the force of the beam. His friends couldn't watch Troy get pushed around like this so they roared and attacked the new foes. Troy slowly got up but suddenly he felt very light. He groaned.

_You're picking me up with telekinesis aren't you Space Godzilla?…Now you are going to throw me into a building…aren't you?_

Space Godzilla laughed. He then through Troy into a building. He was then picked up by Space Godzilla's telekinesis. Space Godzilla summoned a huge crystal out of the ground and started to move Troy closer to it. Soon Troy was hovering over the crystal.

_This is the end for you! Ha ha ha!_

Right before he slammed Troy down onto the crystal, he was hit from behind by Rose. Space Godzilla turned and was immediately hit with Rose's radioactive sap. Space Godzilla lost focus, Troy fell to the ground know longer held up by Space Godzilla's telekinesis. Troy fired his atomic blast at Space Godzilla. Space Godzilla quickly shielded himself by summoning a crystal that came out of the ground and blocked the blast. Space Godzilla roared and punched Rose. Rose tried to constrict Space Godzilla with her vines. Space Godzilla tore the vines off of him and punched her hard in the face. She tumbled to the floor roaring in pain. Space Godzilla turned his attention toward Troy. He took a step forward. Troy clenched his fist and waited.

_Come on Space Godzilla! Show me what you've got!_

Troy said telepathically. Space Godzilla roared and then telepathically said.

_Gladly you fool!_

Space Godzilla rose into the air and came down hard onto Troy. Troy roared in pain as Space Godzilla's weight crushed him. With all his might he threw Space Godzilla off f him and took a look at all his friends. They were all hurt. Troy turned and saw Space Godzilla open his jaws. Space Godzilla bit down on Troy's bad shoulder. Troy roared in agony as Space Godzilla teeth sunk through his flesh and into his bone. Troy heard a snap and before he could even roar, he was hit with a stunning blow to the face by Space Godzilla's powerful fist. All Troy heard was Rod yell telepathically.

_Troy's down! Retreat!...Meet at Troy's house!_

Then everything went black. Rod looked at Troy who was unconscious on the ground. All the Kaiju Humans were puzzled but they decided they had to do it so they roared and started to run. Surprisingly, they weren't being followed. The Kaiju Humans powered down (except for Rod who grabbed Troy who was still unconscious) and went ran to his house.

Troy woke up and groaned in pain and then he looked around and realized he was lying on his couch with his friends sitting around him. "What happened?" He asked. All of his friends then said all together "You got the crapped knocked out of you" Troy then wanted to see if the attack on the city was on the news. He groaned and realized his TV was broken. "How long have I been out?" He asked. His friends responded, "A day and a half." They said. Troy groaned once more, "We need a TV…to see what's happening on the news" Ang pulled out his phone. "I'm lucky I got the new Iphone6 ha. It comes with a built in TV and Bluetooth capabilities. It also comes with—" Troy interrupted him. "Yo dude! Stop showing off your new cell phone and turn it to TV mode! If I wanted to here about how great your new phone is, I would have watched the dumb commercial! Now put it on TV mode!" Troy finished. Ang laughed "No you couldn't because your TV is broken! And I will not turn it to TV mode until you say your sorry for—" His friends all screamed, "ANG! Turn it to TV mode now!"

Ang quickly turned it to TV mode. He turned it to the news. Everybody huddled so they could see on the phones small screen. The news reporter was reporting from a helicopter. "The city is being destroyed by four monsters! Where are Godzilla and his friends you ask? They were reported running away cowardly. Who can protect us now? Who will save the Earth? Oh no… Gigan and his fellow evil friends have joined in destroying the city! Uh-Oh… a monster has seen us…pilot! Get us outta here!!" The camera focused on below where the city was and you could see that Krystalak was looking right at the helicopter. There was a roar, a scream that came from the reporter and then the colored lines appeared on the TV screen. Then a message popped up and said "Connection Lost".


	4. Strange Encounter

Troy growled, "We need to get back down there…we got to beat those losers!". Troy's friends looked at each other uneasily. "Uh Troy. We have decided that you are too hurt to come…" Rod said. Troy laughed, "Whoa! It sounded like you said that I was too hurt to come...heh…wait," Troy said as he looked around, "You dudes are serious aren't you?..." All of his friends nodded. "Its for your own good." Ang said. Troy's mom came downstairs. "I watched the news in my room. Are you all alright?" She looked at Troy. "Troy! Are you alright?" Troy nodded. "Yeah, I'm all right" Troy's mom then said "well alright…kids…I know I don't have the same abilities you have and I don't know how it feels like to fight a huge monster but can you please go back downtown and kick those monsters back to where they came from? Will you all be able to?" Troy's friends nodded. "Ok…Um I guess I will go back upstairs and look for other news channels covering the story." She went upstairs.

Troy's friends got up. "Well Troy. We are going to have to go fight. Sorry that you have to stay…" Rose said. Troy didn't respond. His friends all left and headed downtown. Troy growled. I'm not just going to stay here and feel useless." He tried to get up but fell back onto the couch gripping his shoulder. He grit his teeth and got up. Spikes started to protrude from his back. "I'm going downtown whether my friends like it or not!" He ran out of his house. He transformed into Godzilla and ran faster.

He arrived downtown a few minutes later. He saw his friends fighting not only Space Godzilla, Monster X, Krystalak, and Obsidius but Gigan and his evil friends as well. Gigan saw Troy and fired his laser. Troy dodged it and fired his atomic blast. Gigan roared as he was hit with the blast. He crashed into a building. Troy turned and saw Orga charging up his shoulder cannon. Orga fired his charged cannon. Troy jumped over it and fired his atomic blast which hit Orga on top of his head. Orga fell over from the force. Troy roared and looked for somebody else to fight. He saw Space Godzilla continually hitting Ang who was on the floor over and over again with telekinesis. Troy roared loudly so Space Godzilla could hear. Space Godzilla roared and turned to Troy.

Troy roared again and jumped into Space Godzilla. Space Godzilla stumbled backwards and then grabbed Troy and tossed him over his shoulder. Troy hit the ground hard but he got back up and leaped into Space Godzilla again. He slammed his claws into Space Godzilla's face and then pushed him into a building. Space Godzilla summoned a crystal, pulled it out of the ground, and then threw it at Troy. Troy ducked and the crystal barely missed.

He roared and fired his atomic blast. Space Godzilla roared and fired his corona beam. Both of their attacks met in the air. Troy put as much force as he could into it. Space Godzilla put more. Troy felt his blast being overcome. All of a sudden, he sneezed. Space Godzilla's corona beam blew past Troy's now weakened atomic blast. Troy went flying.

_Ow…hey…! Aren't you going to say bless you? That's no fair. I wanna do that over…um…do I have anything on my face?_

Troy said telepathically. Space Godzilla ignored Troy's question. He flew into Troy at full force. Troy roared in surprise at the fast unexpected attack. He kneed Space Godzilla. Space Godzilla roared and threw Troy to the ground. Troy roared and swung his tail around, hitting and tripping Space Godzilla. Space Godzilla hit the ground hard.

Suddenly, Space Godzilla quickly telepathically threw Troy into the air and fired his corona beam. The beam hit Troy full in the face. Troy fell to the ground stunned. Then he noticed something. He was shrinking. He was soon in human form. "What the..." , he said in wonder. He tried to turn into Godzilla but he couldn't. He looked up and saw Space Godzilla raising his foot. "Oh crap!" He yelled. He quickly dove out the way. "Beverly!!" Troy yelled loud enough so she could hear.

_What is it Troy? I'm kind of busy at the moment!_

Beverly telepathically said as fast as she could. "I can't transform!! Please fly me to safety!!" Troy yelled. He jumped out of the way of another foot that Space Godzilla tried to crush him with. Beverly flew down next to Troy and she fired her antennae rays at Space Godzilla to stall him. Troy climbed onto Beverly's back and she lifted into the air. Space Godzilla wasn't going to let Beverly and Troy just get away from him that easily. He fired his corona beam at Beverly. The beam caught on one of Beverly's wings. She chirped loudly in pain and started to fall from the sky. Troy held on for dear life. "Ahhh!!!", Troy screamed as Beverly toppled from the sky. Beverly hit the ground hard. She was unconscious now. Troy hopped off her back and tried to transform. Nothing happened. "Aw come on!", he yelled. Rod saw Beverly knocked out and called a retreat. The Kaiju Humans ran for safety. Rod picked Beverly up like he picked Troy up when he had gotten knocked out. Troy watched as his friends retreated. "What about me?!" He yelled waving his arms in the air. Ang stopped and hoisted Troy onto his back.

_Watch the spikes…_

Ang telepathically said. Troy did. He didn't want to end up having a spike from his friends back kill him. They all regrouped at Troy's house. They woke Beverly up and made sure she was ok. Troy said that he wanted to go to McDonalds. Everyone agreed, After all, they knew that they couldn't save the Earth on empty stomachs. They went to one and there was only one person working there. People were evacuating the city.

They could see the worker was about to leave as well because he was stuffing some hamburgers into a backpack. He just said "Take whatever you want" and left. Troy and his friends didn't need to be told twice. They helped themselves. "I wonder why I couldn't transform…" Troy asked told his friends. Beverly had an answer. "I think its because the direct blow from Space Godzilla's corona beam stunned your transformation ability for a while." Troy understood this. After Troy's seventeenth hamburger he started to feel them start to get to him. "Uh…I will be in the restroom if anybody needs me" he said as he ran onto the bathroom. He was startled to find out there was somebody else in the bathroom as well. First he though it was his reflection. But then he realized that the mirror was to the left of him. But if that was so, who was standing in front of him that looked exactly like him? He got the answer when the person that looked exactly liked him smirked and punched him. "Space Godzilla?!" Troy said as he recovered from the blow.


	5. Human Battle?

Space Godzilla laughed and swung. Troy swung his fist as well. Both of their fists met in midair. They both locked each others hands and pushed. "Ugh…how? I didn't know you could turn into a human as well…" Troy muttered. Troy pushed hard. So did Space Godzilla. They both let go at the same time. Space Godzilla made his hand turn into a claw. He swiped at Troy. Troy ducked and tackled Space Godzilla. Space Godzilla kicked Troy off of him. The kick sent Troy flying into the light on the ceiling. The ceiling cracked from the impact. Troy fell onto the floor. Space Godzilla grabbed Troy and threw him into the stall. The door for the stall broke as Troy crashed into it. Space Godzilla walked into the stall. Even though Troy was in pain, he managed to chuckle "Dang Space Godzilla. I didn't know you rolled like this. Things are going a little to fast you know what I mean? I'm not gay…" Space Godzilla punched Troy hard sending him crashing threw the wall and landing on the floor outside. Troy coughed up a little blood. "Heh…" he muttered. He got up and faced Space Godzilla. His friends ran outside to see what the noise was.

"Uh…hm…why are there two Troy's?" Rod asked. Troy looked at Rod. "I'm Troy! The other one is Space Godzilla!" Troy yelled. Space Godzilla looked around. "Uh…they know that I am the real Troy. My friends know me enough to know that I'm not a fake like you are!", he finished looking quite pleased with himself. Troy tackled Space Godzilla to the floor and punched him hard a few times in the face. Space Godzilla threw Troy into the air. Troy landed on the street hard.

He got up slowly. He jumped into the air and slammed himself into Space Godzilla. Space Godzilla held Troy and slammed Troy into the sidewalk. Troy looked into Space Godzilla's eyes and then noticed something. Space Godzilla had purple pupils. He pushed Space Godzilla off of him and then shouted "Look at his eyes. They are purple. We all know MY eyes are dark green!" Space Godzilla knew he was found out. But he still threw Troy into the McDonalds building. Troy fired his atomic blast which hit Space Godzilla in the chest. Space Godzilla screamed and flew into a building. He went completely through the building and landed on the street on the other side. Space Godzilla got up and blasted through the building with his corona beam. He flew in front of Troy.

Troy ran and saw a deserted car. He picked it up and tossed it into Space Godzilla. The car crushed Space Godzilla into the sidewalk. Space Godzilla lifted the car up off of him and threw it back at Troy. Troy fired his atomic blast at the car, making it explode instantly. Space Godzilla picked Troy up with his telekinesis and threw him into a skyscraper. Troy roared in pain as he crashed through glass and everything that was inside the skyscraper. He crashed threw the last window of the skyscraper and noticed that there was a long way down until he hit the street. He was now basically free falling. "Ahhh!!" He yelled in fright. Suddenly he felt a gust of wind and saw Rod who had apparently just turned into Rodan coming to the recue. Rod flew under Troy and Troy landed on Rod's back. "Thanks dude." Troy said. Rod nodded and flew Troy to safety on the ground. He saw Space Godzilla mutter and start to transform. Troy gulped and then tried to transform. "Please transform, please transform, please transform!" Troy said hopefully. He started to feel the spikes start to protrude from his back. "Yes!" he exclaimed. He started to grow. Soon he was Godzilla. He roared in excitement. He looked at Space Godzilla.

_Come on. I'm ready._

Troy said telepathically. Space Godzilla roared and they both collided in a blur of teeth and claws. Suddenly, Troy was hit from behind by lightning. Troy turned and saw that Monster X was leading Krystalak, Obsidius, and Gigan and his evil friends into the battle. Troy's friends transformed and ran to battle the new coming monsters. Irah screeched and leaped into Obsidius. Big mistake. Obsidius fired his magma beam at Irah. The blast hit head on. Irah roared in agony. Obsidius put more force in it. Irah was now being roasted alive. Irah screamed, and then, he exploded. Orah tried to avenge Irah but Krystalak head butted him and fired crystal shards that went through one of Orah's eyes and out the back of his head. Orah fell on the floor dead with oozing blood coming out of the wounds.

_Irah! Orah! No!!_

Troy yelled telepathically. He and his friends roared vey loudly in anger. Now there was only Troy (Godzilla), Rod (Rodan), Ang (Anguirus), Rose (Biollante), Beverly (Mothra), and Mera (Gamera). It was now six Kaiju Humans (good), vs. Space Godzilla and eight other kaiju. This was bad for Troy and his friends. Very bad.


	6. Pushing Them Back

Troy roared and threw Space Godzilla into Monster X. Monster X got mad and fired lightining at Troy. The lightning struck Troy in the chest. Troy roared and fell onto the ground. He got up slowly and fired his atomic blast at Monster X. Monster X just ducked and fired his lightning again. Troy leaped to the side. He was then hit from behind my Space Godzilla's corona beam. Troy roared in pain but used the force from the beam to push him fast into Monster X. Monster X roared in surprise and Troy uppercutted him. Monster X roared in surprise as he was lifted into the air from the force of the punch. He fell to the ground hard but got back up quickly.

Troy pushed Monster X and fired his atomic blast. Monster X crashed into Obsidius. Obsidius roared and fired his magma beam at Troy. Troy ducked and the beam hit Space Godzilla. Troy roared and fired his atomic blast at Obsidius. Obsidius backed up a few steps from the force of the blast. Troy then got an idea. He looked at the beach at least four hundred yards away and looked at Obsidius' magma skin. He smirked and fired his atomic blast again, putting more force into it. Obsidius' didn't have time to react and when the blast hit him, he was edged closer to the beach. Troy ran and thrust himself into Obsidius. Obsidius roared and tried to punch Troy. Troy sidestepped the punch and fired his atomic blast again at Obsidius. Obsidius stumbled back. He was now only a mere fifty yards away from where the waves were in the beach. Troy fired his atomic blast at Obsidius making sure to put much more force this time. Obsidius was sent flying into the air and he landed in the water. Obsidius roared and tied to get out but Troy fired his atomic blast again, stalling him. Suddenly Obsidius stopped moving and his skin darkened. Troy roared in triumph. The water had hardened Obsidius' skin and now Obsidius looked like a large piece of coal. Troy fired his atomic blast one more time.

_This is for Irah and Orah!_

Troy said telepathically. The blast hit Obsidius and almost instantly, he exploded. Troy roared again. He turned and saw Krystalak heading toward him in anger. Krystalak somersaulted in the air and landed both feet of his on Troy's chest. Troy slammed into the ground. Krystalak pounded Troy over and over again. Troy fired his atomic blast. Krystalak ducked and used his crystals to reflect the blast back to Troy. Troy roared in pain as his own blast hit him with twice the power. Krystalak roared and grabbed Troy by his tail and flung him into Rod who was in the air. Troy and Rod hit the ground hard.

_Nice of you to uh drop in… ow._

Rod said telepathically. Troy nodded rubbing his head. He got up and looked for Krystalak. He heard a roar and looked above him. He saw Krystalak who apparently had followed and leaped in the air coming down and about to hit him from above. Troy fired his atomic blast and it hit Krystalak in the face. Krystalak roared and fell to the ground. He got up and fired crystal shards at Troy. Troy tried to dodge but the shards hit him anyway. They dug deep into his skin and expelled blood. Troy roared. He punched Krystalak in the jaw and then hit him with his tail. Krystalak stumbled hard into a skyscraper and fell to the ground unconscious.

Troy saw Megalon fighting Mera. Mera fired a couple fireballs into Megalon's face which had great effect. Megalon roared in pain and tried to power drill Mera. Mera's hard shell protected him though and he fired another fireball which hit Megalon right in the chest. Megalon fell to the ground knocked out. Mera roared and flew straight into Space Godzilla. Space Godzilla slammed against a building while Mera repeatedly pounded him with his claws. Space Godzilla tried to push Mera off of him but Mera just extended his elbow blades and dug them into Space Godzilla's skin. Space Godzilla roared in pain and then fired his corona beam. Mera ducked into his shell and it repelled the beam. Mera started spin fast. He looked like a flying saucer. He rocketed toward Space Godzilla at full speed. The force sent Space Godzilla flying _over _a skyscraper. Mera emerged from his shell and roared loudly.

Space Godzilla got up and roared loudly.

_Come on my fellow evil kaiju. Let us be off for now. Follow me!_

Space Godzilla said telepathically. None of the evil kaiju objected. They followed Space Godzilla out of the city.


	7. Into The Castle

Rod looked puzzled.

_Should we follow, Troy?_

He asked telepathically. Troy responded.

_No, we need rest._

Everyone transformed back into their human forms. They went to Troy's house and they ate pizza in silence. They were thinking about the deaths of Irah, Barry, and Orah. They were also thinking of plans. They were all trying to think of ways to defeat Space Godzilla and Monster X most of all. "I wonder where Space Godzilla went. But before we go looking for him we need to rest. Come on guys. Let's go to sleep." Troy said out loud. All his friends agreed. First thing in the morning, Rod volunteered to go look to see if he could see them. His friends gave the ok and he went and transformed into Rodan.

He came back a couple of hours later. He then said, "I found where they are at". Troy then asked, "How did you find them? They could have been anywhere." Rod laughed. "Yeah, I was thinking that until I saw a huge castle made out of crystal next to the mountains." The kaiju humans looked at each other. That's where they would confront the evil kaiju. They got up and went outside. They hitched rides on top of Rod and Beverly. After an hour they saw it. A huge crystal castle. They landed and got off. They didn't transform because they wanted to be stealthy. They cautiously walked into the castle. They looked around. They didn't see anybody. Suddenly, they heard large footsteps approaching. They saw Gigan walk into view. They all dove behind crystals.

_I thought I heard something guys._

Gigan telepathically said to his fellow evil kaiju. He looked around and didn't see anything. On impulse Troy transformed. Gigan turned around but Troy quickly grabbed Gigan's mouth to keep him from roaring and slammed his head into the wall knocking Gigan out instantly. Gigan hit the ground. Troy transformed back into his human form and he and his friends walked on quietly.

Troy and his friends looked around. It was a very beautiful castle and Beverly said that she wished she lived in it. Suddenly they saw Space Godzilla and Monster X talking to each other. Troy was about to march right out there but Rid held him back and pointed to Krystalak and Megalon standing guard on the sides. Troy said, "You, take out the guards and—" he was interrupted by a roar. Krystalak had apparently seen them because he was roaring loudly and pointing to where Troy and his friends were. Almost immediately the other evil kaiju appeared from another entrance into the castle. Rod then shouted, "Troy run! Go take out Space Godzilla and Monster X! We will hold off Gigan's friends!...GO!".

Troy ran and started to transform. He dodged the fifteen foot crystal shards that Krystalak was shooting at him while he waited for the transformation to complete. He started to grow. Soon the transformation was complete. He leaped into Space Godzilla. Well, at least he tried to. Krystalak had grabbed him by his tail. Krystalak swung Troy into the very hard crystal wall. Troy roared in pain. Krystalak then flung his into the wall on the opposite side of the castle. Troy got up and roared. He fired his atomic blast which Krystalak dodged very easily. Krystalak got on all fours and leaped at Troy. Troy grabbed Krystalak and threw him over his head. Krystalak roared and jumped onto Troy and then bit him hard. Troy roared he picked up Krystalak. And then he slammed Krystalak into the wall. He fired his atomic blast right into Krystalak's face. Krystalak roared in pain. Troy grabbed Krystalak and threw him into the air. He fired his atomic blast again. Krystalak roared as the force of the blast made him hit the top of the cave hard. Krystalak then hit the ground. Troy roared and pounced on top of Krystalak and bit into Krystalak's neck. Krystalak roared in agony. Troy bit harder and then heard Krystalak's neck crack. Krystalak then went limp, dead. Troy roared in triumph and threw Krystalak's body into a wall.

Troy roared and went to find Space Godzilla. He turned the corner only to see Monster X leap at him. Troy fell to the ground from the loss of balance and Monster X landed on top of him. Monster X fired his lightning at Troy. Troy roared in agony as he was shocked with more than 500,000 volts of electricity. Monster X roared and slammed his tail onto Troy. Troy roared in pain again. Troy pushed Monster X off of him and got up. He roared in anger. Monster X spun and then punched Troy in the face. Troy quickly gained balance and fired his atomic blast. Monster X was hit in the chest but he withstood the force and fired his lightning at Troy. Troy was hit and he fell to the ground. Troy stood up and grabbed Monster X and threw him against a wall. Troy was then hit behind by Space Godzilla's corona beam.


	8. RAGE!

Troy turned only to see a second corona beam from Space Godzilla hit him. He fell from the force but got up and roared. Monster X held Troy from behind. Space Godzilla quickly flew up to him and started a series of blows to Troy's stomach and face. Troy roared in pain as he suffered very hard punches to his vital spots. He coughed up a lot of blood. Monster X roared laughingly and so did Space Godzilla. Space Godzilla then summoned a huge crystal but before he could rip it out of the ground to thrust into Troy's chest, Troy kicked Space Godzilla and elbowed Monster X in the gut. Space Godzilla roared and backed up. Troy roared and in anger quickly grabbed Monster X's tail and flung him in the air, then still holding Monster X's tail, he slammed him down onto Space Godzilla's crystal. Monster X roared in agony as the crystal pierced through his back and came out through his stomach. Then Monster X gave one last roar, coughed up a bunch of purple blood, and then died.

Space Godzilla roared in disbelief. How could Monster X have been killed so easily? He roared again from the thought of it. This time, it was Troy who roared laughingly. Troy fired his atomic blast. Space Godzilla roared as the blast hit him.

_That's it! I will kill you Godzilla! Ahhh!!!_

Space Godzilla said telepathically and then roared. He summoned large crystals that popped up all around him. Suddenly, he started to absorb all their energy. The crystal's on both of Space Godzilla shoulders turned red and grew. Space Godzilla's teeth grew longer as well with the spikes on his back. He started to glow with a red aura.

_Witness, my true power! RAGE!!!_

He said telepathically. Then he gave a huge, loud terrifying roar. Troy took a few steps back. Space Godzilla flew into Troy with amazing speed. The impact caused Troy to lose focus and fall to the ground.

_Ahh!!!_

Troy said telepathically. He was in pain all over. Two of his ribs were broken as well as one of his arms. Space Godzilla roared again and picked Troy up off the ground. He swung Troy into the hard wall, which shattered as Troy hit it. Troy roared in agony. Space Godzilla roared another time and fired his corona beam. The beam was about fifteen times more powerful then normal. Troy roared in agony as the beam engulfed him. Troy couldn't get up. He tried and fell to the ground. His skin was still burning from the corona beam. He fired his atomic blast. Space Godzilla literally punched it right back with three times the force.

The blast hit Troy right in the chest. He roared in agony as the force of the blast, blasted him against the crystal wall. He laid on the ground exhausted. Space Godzilla roared laughing hysterically. He roared and flew next to Troy. He picked him up. He then swung. Troy tried to catch the punch. He kind of did. Except, Space Godzilla's punch snapped Troy wrist back, breaking it instantly. His punch kept on going and connected to Troy's face.

_Ahhh!!!!_

Troy screamed telepathically. The force of the punch broke Troy's jaw. Troy fell to the ground with blood filling his mouth and coming down the sides. Space Godzilla roared and swung Troy by the tail into _another _wall. Space Godzilla roared and bit into Troy's shoulder, he bit down and broke it easily. Troy roared loudly in pain. He was starting to black out. He gathered the strength though to get up. He roared and thought about his friends. Space Godzilla roared and flew into Troy again, except this time, Troy stood his ground. He pushed Space Godzilla off of him and fired his atomic blast. Space Godzilla fired his corona beam. Space Godzilla's corona beam overcame Troy's atomic blast easily. The beam struck Troy. Troy roared and stumbled onto the floor. He got up and thought about his friends again. He couldn't let them down. What about Barry and how he died trying to take down Space Godzilla. Irah, Orah, they both made sacrifices. And what about his other friends? If he died, then Space Godzilla would take them down one by one.

Troy wasn't going to let that happen. With every single bit of his strength he could gather, he started to charge up his atomic blast. Space Godzilla started to charge up his corona beam. Space Godzilla fired his fully charged beam. Everything seemed to slow down.

_Feel my anger and sorrow Space Godzilla! Let's see you take on, my Spiral Atomic Blast!!!_

Troy spun around and then fired his blast. It turned red and cut right through Space Godzilla's charged corona beam. Space Godzilla roared in anger and surprise. Troy's Spiral Atomic Blast gathered more speed and power, then it hit directly. Space Godzilla was completely obliterated. Troy roared in triumph and fell to the ground completely exhausted. He did it. He beat Space Godzilla. His friends came rushing into the room.

_Troy! You did it didn't you?_

Rod asked hopefully. Troy roared laughingly.

_Next time, let's try to find a giant hamburger attacking the city all right?_

Troy said telepathically. They all powered down into their human forms. Troy smiled happily. "I did it. I beat Space Godzilla and Monster X… You guys chased away Gigan and his crew?" Troy asked. "Yeah we did. But we have no idea where Ghidorah was or is right now. For some reason he just wasn't there." Ang said. "He probably didn't want to fight me because I would have given him such a beating. Ha." Rod said laughing. Rod and Ang helped Troy up to his feet. "Ouch! Yo, watch my ribs." Troy said laughing off the pain. Suddenly the crystal castle started to shake. "Its gonna blow!" Ang shouted. Then Rod said, "No its not! Its gonna fall down!". Everyone started to run. Then the castle stopped shaking. "Uh…ok?" Troy said.

They all looked around. They quickly ran out of the castle in case it fell. Rod and Beverly transformed and they all got on their backs. They flew to Troy's house and were very thankful nobody else had been killed. Troy laughed but he knew that this wasn't going to be there last battle. He knew that somebody else will come in or something else might happen. But for now, he relaxed and hung out with his friends that he loved and would die for.

The End


	9. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Ghidorah flew into the castle.

_Ouch. You know this castle reflects sunlight? It reflected into my eyes and I crashed!_ (This is what made the castle shake)_Well anyway, the Chinese food place was closed so I couldn't bring anything back._

Ghidorah said telepathically. He noticed that the castle was empty. Then he saw Monster X dead with the crystal protruding from his stomach. There was a strange glow coming from the body.

_Is that energy? It's power…It's calling to me…I want it. I WANT IT!_

Ghidorah said telepathically. He walked toward the energy coming from Monster X's body. He bit into Monster X's body and started to drain the energy. He started to grow. He could feel power overcome his body. He transformed. He gave a loud roar.

_I am Ghidorah no more. I am a Keizer… I am Keizer Ghidorah! The Earth shall be mine! I shall strike when the time is right._

He gave a very loud roar even more terrifying then Space Godzilla's. He then flew out of the castle and into a dormant volcano to think of a plan that would destroy Troy and his friends and take over the world.


End file.
